Sans toi, sans voix
by LunaMarley
Summary: Harry et Hermione étaient réellement amoureux, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci meure en même temps que Voldemort. Un an après, Hermione, devenue muette sous le choc, confie ses sentiments dans un cahier.
1. Partie 1: Les pleurs

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R., même si je me permets de contrarier ses vœux, ce n'est que pour faire un étude psychologique des persos, et pour passer le temps pendant les congés, je ne gagne pas d'argent (non, pour ça, je fais le ménage... Youpi!)

Pour le rating je ne suis pas sûre, rien de vraiment violent, mais comme c'est triste et qu'il y a un mort, je n'ai pas pris le risque de mettre seulement K.

Je m'excuse si il y a des fautes ou des incohérences, mais je n'ai pas internet là où je travaille, donc si je veux poster, c'est maintenant, ce qui implique que je n'ai pas beaucoup relu.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma deuxième fic et je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donne.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Partie 1**

**Les pleurs**

Je veux être muette si je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime.

Je veux te voir tous les jours, je veux dormir avec toi, te serrer das mes bras dès que l'envie m'en prend. Je veux te raconter ma journée en rentrant le soir, te dire ce qui me passe par la tête.

J'en ai marre d'être seule, j'en peux plus de ne parler à personne, j'en ai marre d'avoir froid, je veux être avec toi.

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ce boulot qui ne me plaît pas? Pour faire semblant. Comme si je continuais à vivre, aux yeux des autres, un leurre pour moi aussi. Parce que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je tombe dans la dépression, que je sois une épave sans but, comme cela me tentait au début. Bien que je n'aie toujours pas de but...

Langue de Plomb. Oui, évidemment, cela sied parfaitement à ma condition. Je n'ai plus jamais produit un son depuis ce jour-là. Le choc. Je suis devenue muette. Par manque de toi, parce que rien ne peux exprimer la perte que j'ai ressentie.

Plus un son. Jusqu'à cette nuit. Pourquoi maintenant? Je ne sais pas, faut-il une explication logique? Je m'étais murée dans le silence. Mais le mur a craqué. Explosée, volé en éclats, ma belle protection. Elle devait se fendiller depuis longtemps certainement. Mais je me voilais la face, comme d'habitude.

Ron ne comprend pas ma détresse. Il ne comprend pas que je sois distante avec lui. Je le suis avec tout le monde de toute façon. Il pense que comme il est mon meilleur ami, je lui devrai un traitement de faveur, une ouverture, que je devrais lui parler, au moins à lui. Mais tout le lie à toi. Justement parce qu'il était notre meilleur ami. Était? Oui, certainement au passé. Car il ne peut plus être le tien. Car il n'a jamais su pour nos sentiments, pour notre amour. A un meilleur ami, on aurait dû l'avouer. Mais il est tellement têtu. On en riait. On se disait qu'on lui dirait après, que c'était plus sûr, qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de fragiliser qui que ce soit, ni d'offrir à Voldemort un moyen de t'atteindre par moi. On se disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'on mettrait tout au clair après, qu'on rattraperait le temps perdu. Après.

Après? Il n'y a jamais eu d'après pour nous. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

Je n'ai jamais eu la force de révéler ce qui nous unissait une fois que c'est devenu du passé. Quand c'est devenu un amour à sens unique.

Après cette maudite bataille. Pour beaucoup une victoire, une libération de ce mage damné. Un jour damné qui a causé la destruction de notre union. Une victoire qui a coûté le héros de cette bataille. Tous ces morts étaient et restent des héros. Ce qui en sont sortis vivants également. Mais qui aurait cru que le Survivant allait périr? Cette seule pensée me replonge dans des crises de larmes. Oh, pas nous, non, on croyait trop en notre amour, en notre jeunesse, en notre force. Tellement de réussites dans nos jeunes années. Toujours un peu de casse, certes, mais on en riait. Jamais on n'aurait pensé sérieusement que la casse pourrait s'élever à un niveau aussi élevé. Jamais nous n'aurions pu le concevoir. Comment nous serions-nous battus autrement?

Bien sûr, nous avions nos doutes, nos peurs... Nous pleurions dans nos moments de faiblesse, des crises d'angoisse, comme une terreur sourde qui montait et nous paralysait. Des pensées noires en boucle dans notre esprit, un moment incapables d'espoir, une terreur qui croissait, se nourrissait d'elle-même. Pour finir par se rétracter avec du temps, parce que c'était trop harassant pour que notre corps le supporte indéfiniment. Parce que l'autre était toujours là pour amener du réconfort, parce que sentir tes bras qui m'enserraient était toujours rassurant, bénéfique, calmant. Parce que l'amour de l'autre était toujours une source d'espoir et d'énergie pour se battre, parce qu'on y puisait la force d'aimer encore et de vivre toute une vie.

Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Ce ne sera plus jamais le cas. Au début j'ai eu des hallucinations, je croyais par moments que tu étais revenu près de moi. Mais tu ne me tiendras plus jamais tout contre toi. Les crises d'angoisse sont encore là, mais les visions de folie sont passées, alors j'ai renoncé à en parler. Peut-être aurais-je dû tout raconter à quelqu'un? Un ami? Un psy? Peut-être alors que j'aurais mieux fait mon deuil. Mais c'était tellement dur. Comprends-moi Harry. Je n'ai pas réussi. Et mon silence, lorsqu'il se sont rendus compte qu'il était devenu total, les a refroidis, ils ont cessé de vouloir me faire parler. Je me suis sentie moins harcelée, moins agressée, même s'ils avaient tous été compréhensifs et patients, je voulais ne penser à toi que par moi-même. Peut-être une façon détournée de garder une intimité, une unicité entre nous deux. Comme si ç'aurait été infidèle de ma part de parler de toi avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est stupide comme raisonnement, je le sais. Mais j'étais tellement bouleversée. Ça m'a détruite tu sais. Je ne me suis toujours pas relevée, les miettes de moi-même sont toujours éparpillées aux quatre vents, un an après. Elles ont dû être emportées loin depuis tout ce temps. Je n'ai gardée que mes souvenirs de toi. Et ma douleur si intense. Je n'ai pas su la surmonter. Peut-être encore une fois n'ai-je pas vraiment essayé, comme si la volonté de dépasser ton décès était un manque d'amour, de fidélité. Comment savoir si on ne fait pas son deuil trop vite?

Mais quelques bribes de moi semblent être comme revenues, après avoir visité le monde, le néant, ou que sais-je encore. Je n'ai jamais tenté de les chercher pour les rassembler. Pas l'envie, pas le courage, pas la force, pas l'espoir non plus. Pas très Gryffondor tout ça hein? Mais si ces lambeaux de mon moi passé reviennent d'eux-mêmes, ne dois-je pas me pencher pour les ramasser? Au moins les aurais-je pour les recoller le jour où je m'en sentirai capable.

Tiens, je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir un jour être capable de repartir de l'avant. Est-ce un signe de progression? Est-ce un devoir de l'envisager? Tu me dirais que oui. Tu trouverais les mots pour me remettre sur mes pieds, tu me guiderais vers ces morceaux d'âme, de passé, d'esprit, de volonté que j'ai perdus. Mais tu n'es pas là. Voldemort t'a volé à moi et au reste du monde, comme il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait. Au moins est-il détruit lui aussi. Mais j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est une compensation. Je ne digère pas le fait qu'il t'ai emporté. Je ne conçois pas que tu aies disparu à jamais.

Non, je n'ai jamais pensé te rejoindre dans la mort, parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on y trouve. Si c'est pour être juste morte, sans rien après, cela apaiserait ma souffrance, mais je te dois de rester en vie, pour ta mémoire, pour ton amour. Si je te rejoins mais que je le fais trop tôt, sciemment, tu m'en voudras, et je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Si je passe l'éternité sans toi, alors je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir profité de ma vie avant, comme tu l'aurais voulu et fais toi-même.

Tu remarqueras Harry, que je progresse dans ma réflexion. Cette nuit était-elle un signe? Je commence à admettre que je pourrais repartir de l'avant et me remettre à vivre, au lieu de survivoter comme je le fais depuis la « Bataille Finale », fin de ta vie, et que je croyais fin de la mienne aussi. Cette nuit, ce rêve, ce cauchemar que je n'avais pas fait depuis des mois, que j'avais réussi à enterrer, est revenu. Mon esprit a-t-il songé que j'avais trouvé la force de supporter cette vision? Toujours est il que j'ai prononcé un son. Pour la première fois depuis près d'un an. J'ai hurlé ton nom en me réveillant en sursaut. J'ai hurlé « Harry », puis je l'ai chuchoté, étonnée du son de ma propre voix. Depuis tout ce temps, je n'aurais pas cru l'entendre à nouveau. Certains pensent qu'un sort m'a touché lors du combat, et que c'est cela qui m'a rendue muette. Mais moi je sais bien que la seule chose qui m'a touchée c'est toi.


	2. Partie 2: Les rêves

**Partie 2**

**Les rêves**

Écrire tout ça l'autre jour m'a fait du bien. Cela m'a permis de voir plus clair dans cet enchevêtrement de sentiments qui brouillent mon esprit. Même si je n'ai pas eu le courage typique de Gryffondor pour décrire exactement ce que je vois dans mon rêve. J'y ai réfléchi et me suis rendu compte que je me rappelais de beaucoup de détails, cela revenait souvent dans mes pensées, j'ai réalisé que cela pouvait être un souvenir autre qu'un cauchemar. Quand on a la tête au calme, c'est tout de suite moins effrayant et bouleversant qu'en pleine nuit, lorsque notre cerveau amplifie l'horreur du cauchemar.

J'ai donc décidé de noter au fur et à mesure tout ce qui me revient à l'esprit. Avant d'oublier définitivement. Par devoir de mémoire en quelque sorte.

A propos de devoir de mémoire, je crois qu'il faudrait que tous connaissent le rôle de chaque combattant, de chaque personne qui a tenu un rôle, grand ou petit, ce jour-là. J'ai dans l'idée de l'écrire pour cela, de mettre sur papier tout ce que je sais de l'Ordre, de l'A.D., peut-être d'interroger ceux qui étaient là, ainsi que leurs proches.

Cela me fait penser que je suis la seule à savoir pour Drago Malefoy... Ce Sectumsempra qu'il s'était jeté pour tenter de détruire sa Marque des Ténèbres, lors de notre sixième année. Ce sort mutilant qui a dérapé dans son désespoir. Heureusement que c'est Harry qui l'a trouvé baignant dans son sang, et qu'avec Rogue ils ont su réagir. Ils l'ont amené à Pomfresh, et avec Dumbledore ont décidé de faire croire que Harry l'avait attaqué. Pour le protéger, pour que Voldemort n'apprenne pas son changement de camp. Harry m'a mise au courant, pour que je puisse réagir si l'Ordre ou quelqu'un de notre camp s'en prenait à lui. Mais personne d'autre ne le sait. Pas même Ron. C'est pour ça que dans les bouquins que tout le monde a lu ce n'est pas mentionné. Il y a bien des séries romancées, dont une très complète à laquelle Ron a participé, même les Moldus y ont accès, mais aucun ne sait toute la vérité. C'est pourquoi il me semble important de faire connaître ma part de la vérité, les dessous des événements auxquels peu se sont intéressés. Il va falloir que je parle aux Serpentards pour ça...

Enfin, ne buvons pas la potion avant de l'avoir concoctée, je ne me sens pas encore capable de parler à qui que ce soit. Je vais déjà écrire tout ce dont je me rappelle, ainsi j'aurais l'esprit plus sain avant de tenter de reprendre une vie sociale. Il me semble que c'est à Ginny qu'il me serait le plus facile de recommencer à parler. On verra bien, rien ne presse...

Allez, sois forte ma grande, tu peux le faire, attaque-toi à ces foutus rêves!

Je me souviens donc de ce jour de juin, de l'invasion de Poudlard par des hordes de Mangemorts, les membres de l'A.D. sous Felix Felicis, puis les autres élèves qui nous ont rejoint, suivis par l'Ordre du Phœnix. Tout cela a été raconté maintes fois par différents protagonistes, nous savons tous ce qu'il en est, et je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler. Seul le point de vue de ce qui sont restés cachés, ou bien de ceux qui ont retourné leur veste au dernier moment, comme certains serpents m'intéresse. Il va falloir que j'approfondisse ce sujet-là.

Je revois les jumeaux sur le sol, entourés d'une flaque de sang. En réalité le sang de l'oreille de George, évanoui sous le choc de la mort de sa moitié. Moi, quand ma moitié a perdu la vie, je ne me suis pas évanouie, je n'y croyais pas. Le malaise n'est venu que quelques jours plus tard, après une crise d'angoisse plus forte que toutes les autres, les passées comme celles à venir. C'était après l'enterrement, que j'ai suivi en restant cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité, observant de loin, comme quelques vert et argent. Je ne voulais pas de questions, pas de condoléances, pour une relation amicale qui était beaucoup, beaucoup plus forte qu'ils ne le pensaient. Je ne m'imaginais pas subir le regard des autres. Alors je suis restée loin, et lorsque tous sont partis, alors seulement, je me suis approchée de la tombe. Le nom de Harry gravé sur cette magnifique stèle de marbre m'a fait prendre conscience de la réalité, de son absence.

Jusque-là, ce n'était qu'un vague brouillard, j'étais vide de toute sensation, rien ne m'atteignait, j'entendais à peine mes proches me parler et ne prenait jamais la peine de répondre. La perte était sûrement trop lourde, la souffrance aurait été trop vive, alors j'ai tout occulté. Mais la vague de désespoir m'a submergée quand j'ai lu ce nom. Son nom, maintenant éternel sur cette pierre. J'ai pleuré, sans un mot, toutes les larmes que je pouvais donner, j'ai suffoqué dans ma solitude, j'ai cru mourir plusieurs fois, j'étais persuadée que rien ne valait plus la peine, et que plus jamais je ne serais heureuse ni porteuse d'espoir, de projets, de vie. Et au bout d'heures interminables, j'ai failli, j'ai craqué, c'était trop, alors je me suis endormie dans l'humidité du soir et de mes larmes, à moitié évanouie, jusqu'à l'aube. Puis, à mon réveil, je n'ai pas voulu jeter un œil sur cette tombe, je suis partie sans me retourner, recroquevillée sur moi-même, une simple âme en peine errant dans ce cimetière.

C'était trop dur, je n'en voyais pas de raison, alors je n'y suis jamais retournée. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, cela fera un an. Peut-être est-ce l'occasion de m'y rendre?

J'ai encore contourné le sujet... J'ai besoin de parler de la mort de Harry, d'évacuer ça, l'écrire me fera du bien.

Je revois donc les jumeaux morts, Luna se battant au côté de Blaise contre Malefoy père, Neville et Mc Gonagall se protégeant mutuellement... Toutes ces choses dont le récit nous a été fait.

Mais surtout, je revois Harry et Voldemort se retrouvant face à face, entamer un duel acharné, nourri de répliques acerbes. La haine qu'ils se vouaient mutuellement dépasse les limites du raisonnable. Je crois que c'est cette haine qui a causé leur destruction à tous deux. Après plusieurs sorts de plus en plus violents et de plus en plus rapide, le combat a atteint son paroxysme et une pause à la fois, lorsque leurs baguettes se sont liées, comme trois ans auparavant. Ils se fusillaient du regard, se jaugeant, tournant lentement sur eux-mêmes, la tête haute en signe de défi. Le lien qui les unissait s'illuminait davantage chaque seconde, comme chauffé à blanc, attirant l'attention des autres combattants qui se stoppaient petit à petit pour observer ce duel décisif.

Il me semble que ces quelques instants de répit, nous aurions tous pu être unis. Sur le moment, toutes mes pensées étaient focalisées sur Harry, mais aujourd'hui, la tête froide, je réalise que cela résumait parfaitement la stupidité de la situation. Nous étions des dizaines à se battre, à répandre la souffrance et la mort, juste pour une stupide histoire de camp. Tout a toujours tourné autour de cette lutte contre Voldemort, tout est devenu réel par sa folie. Une stupide histoire de camp, comme toute guerre, pour une ou deux personnages influents qui l'ont décidé ainsi.

Nous étions alors tous unis dans la crainte et l'espoir mêlé, d'avoir choisi le bon camp, de ne plus souffrir, de voir souffrir seulement ceux d'en face, égoïstement.

Le Lord avait gagné en puissance, apparemment plus que Harry, qui, malgré son amour comme protection et son entraînement, restait plus faible que ce sorcier cruel qui avait voué sa vie à la destruction de tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Cette fois, pour une raison inconnue, une seule boule lumineuse cheminait entre eux, apparue au point de contact entre leurs deux sortilèges. Harry parvenait de temps à autre à reprendre le dessus, à gagner un peu de distance, mais Voldemort retrouvait toujours l'avantage. Il commençait à avoir énormément d'avance, le point décisif presque arrivé à la baguette de Harry. Le lien avait l'air sur le point d'exploser, et personne n'osait le rompre.

Juste à temps à ce qu'il semblerait, Rogue s'en est mêlé. Il a jeté un sort dont je n'ai jamais connu la nature, repoussant de toutes ses forces la boule de magie vers Lord Voldemort. Et après un effort colossal, la baguette du mage noir a absorbé le lien magique. Il y eut une fraction de seconde silencieuse, personne ne respirait, puis la baguette et son sorcier ont comme implosés, dégageant un immense nuage de fumée noire. Et les baguettes de Severus et de Harry ont suivi, elles ont explosé, souffle et la tension fournis les ont balayés. Ils se sont écroulés, et la noirceur de la mort de Voldemort a recouvert leurs corps au sol.

Je suis restée aussi paralysée que les autres, sous le choc. Nous nous demandions tous ce qu'il s'était passé, si ils étaient mort, si le camp de Dumbledore avait atteint son but. Et, comme hors du temps, l'air noir s'est dissipé, lentement, en volutes étranges, sous l'effet d'un vent venu de nulle part.

Et la scène s'est dévoilée à nos yeux. Harry et Severus étaient étendus sur le sol de marbre de la Grande Salle. Leurs visages blancs et figés, aucun débris de leurs baguettes ne subsistait. Près d'eux, un amas de tissu noir, la robe étant tout ce qu'il restait du Lord déchu.

Pendant un moment, personne ne réagi. On n'entendait que le souffle de ce vent mystérieux, comme une hallucination.

Puis, quelqu'un a craqué et s'est mis à sangloter. Cela nous a rappelés à la vie, au temps présent. Certains se sont mis à rire, d'autres à pleurer, à hurler leur peur passée, d'autres encore se sont mis à courir, sûrement des Mangemorts en fuite.

Des bribes de voix me parvenaient:

« Alors ça y est? Il est vaincu? C'est fini? Il faut s'occupper des blessés! Le Lord est mort pour de bon? J'ai eu si peur. Et Harry? Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Ca va? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à Rogue? Tu crois que les Mangemorts vont se rendre? Tu es blessé, il faut te soigner! Tu étais de notre côté toi finalement? »

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée plantée là, les bras le long du corps, à fixer Harry. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne se relevait pas. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Je ne réalisais rien. Le Lord détruit, l'explosion, Harry a sol, les gens qui s'agitaient autour. Rien ne me semblait réel. Tout n'était qu'un tourbillon, un brouillard, comme le flou de certains rêves. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je n'y ai même pas songé.

Puis Madame Pomfresh s'est penchée sur Harry pour l'examiner. Elle m'a caché sa vue. C'est cela qui m'a fait réagir.

Ron me parlait depuis un moment déjà, je l'ai appris plus tard, mais je ne lui ai pas prêté attention et me suis avancée vers mon amour, toujours inanimé. L'infirmière a levé vers moi un regard embué, si triste. Je n'ai pas voulu comprendre, mettre des mots dessus. Mais j'avais dû réaliser au fond de moi.

Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, il était figé, ses beaux yeux verts sans expression. Ils étaient beaucoup moins beaux tout à coup. Et quelqu'un les lui a fermé.

Je n'ai pas supporté ce geste.

Le visage tordu de haine, les joues trempées par mes larmes que je n'avais pas senties couler, je me suis retournée, je ne voulais plus lui faire face. C'était trop horrible, trop dur, impossible à supporter. Mes yeux se sont posés sur un tissu noir, et bien que brouillé par mes pleurs, j'ai parfaitement compris de quoi il s'agissait. Alors j'ai levé ma baguette, mue par une sorte d'automatisme, et j'y ai mis feu. J'ai littéralement incendié le seul reste matériel de Voldemort. Ma rage a alimenté les flammes. Je ne me souviens de plus rien d'autre que ce rougeoiement jusqu'à l'enterrement.

J'étais trop choquée, trop hébétée, je ne sais pas comment j'ai vécu ces quelques jours. Je suppose que mes amis se sont occupés de moi et que j'ai erré en larmes, le reste du temps.

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que j'avais autant écrit. Cela m'a plongé dans une sorte de transe. C'est venu tout seul, les images imprimées dans mon esprit se sont retranscrites sur ce vieux cahier, avec le visage de Harry toujours présent à l'arrière-plan de mes pensées.

Peut-être relirais-je tout cela un jour? Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai eu la force de l'écrire, je ne veux pas forcer plus.

Mais je me sens prête à affronter la réalité à nouveau.

Oui, je crois que je vais me rendre sur sa tombe la semaine prochaine. Beaucoup de gens viendront. Je ne veux pas les voir. J'irai à l'aube pour les éviter. Et je prendrai la cape, pour être plus sereine.

J'ai une semaine pour me faire à l'idée que je vais retourner sur la tombe de Harry, avant de reprendre ma vie.

* * *

Voilou!

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ma scène de duel, je n'en avais jamais écrit avant.

Ce devait être un OS, que j'ai découpé en deux parties, mais une idée de suite... Cela commencerait lors de la visite au cimetière, ou Hermione pourrait comme de par hasard croiser un petit serpent blond pas si méchant que ça... Dites-moi si ça vous tente!

Si je ne réponds pas rapidement aux reviews, je m'en excuse platement par avance, parce que je n'ai que très rarement accès à internet cet été... =/


End file.
